Buenos Días
by Annimo2009
Summary: Despertar desorientado por una buena noche de sueño es algo que se ha vuelto común para él; despertar con esa calidez a su lado era el mejor de los privilegios.


Hola :)

Este pequeño drabble se me ocurrió cuando estaba en mi cama... ¡cómo amo mi cama! Estaba acostada, en la mañana, aún no quería levantarme y de pronto una idea se me vino a la mente. Este **Momento Stony** salió de mi flojera y mis nulas ganas de levantarme de mi adorada cama

 **Nos vemos en las notas finales.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten :D**

* * *

 **Buenos días**

 **OneShot**

* * *

Una pequeña luz se coló por la ventana dando de lleno en sus ojos. Aún adormilado se volteó en la cama, entre las sábanas, para evitar el molesto rayo del sol. La suave tela de las sábanas acarició su piel y se tapó por completo con ellas. Sintió una fuente de calor bajo la ropa e inconscientemente se acercó hacia ella. Cada centímetro que se acercaba, podía sentir más y más el calor. Era un calor reconfortante y familiar. Muy familiar. Se acercó más y más hasta que tocó algo aún más cálido.

De pronto unos brazos lo rodearon y lo acercaron completamente a esa fuente de calor tan familiar, pero que no lograba reconocer debido al sueño que aún se apropiaba de sus sentidos. Con los ojos cerrados, palpó con sus manos ese algo cálido que lo abrazaba y comenzó a identificarlo. Sabía que era un _alguien_ y no un _algo_ , porque tenía brazos, unos fuertes brazos; tenía además un pecho fuerte y duro que subía y bajaba lentamente al compás de una respiración pausada; ese alguien tenía un aroma dulce, a vainilla, envolvente y maravilloso; al bajar sus manos encontró un abdomen marcado. Tenía en la punta de la lengua el nombre de ese alguien que lo abrazaba, pero el sueño y todas esas sensaciones que ese alguien le hacía sentir, no le permitían pensar con claridad.

Sus cuerpos estaban tan juntos que no pudo continuar con el recorrido de reconocimiento. En su lugar, llevó sus manos hacia la espalda de su alguien y acarició de arriba abajo hasta llegar a una zona abultada; más bien dos zonas abultadas. Sintió a ese alguien dar un respingo de sorpresa y soltar un pequeño jadeo cuando apretó esos firmes montículos de carne que tan bien conocía. Una vez más tenía el nombre en la punta de la lengua, pero no lograba sacarlo de sus labios.

Cuando ya estaba por darse por vencido y había decidido dormir abrazado a ese alguien que le daba calor y mucha paz, se vio empujado sobre el colchón, con su espalda pegada a éste. Algo cálido y pesado cayó sobre él, e inmediatamente sintió una nariz acariciando su cuello y aspirando su aroma. Suspiró de placer al sentir esas suaves caricias. Levantó los brazos para rodear el cuello de su alguien y enredó sus dedos en el cabello corto que estaba a su alcance. Unas manos cálidas y suaves se colaron por debajo de su camiseta, acariciándole, tentándole y despertándole poco a poco de su letargo.

Comenzó a reconocer esas caricias al tiempo que su cuello se llenaba de besos que seguían un camino directo a su boca y recibió unos labios suaves en un casto beso. Fue es ese momento cuando recordó quién era ese alguien que lo mimaba.

―Steve. ― Suspiró su nombre con deleite.

Se abrazó con fuerza al cuerpo del rubio y, aún sin abrir los ojos, aspiró su aroma. No podía creer que no lo había reconocido antes. Steve. Su Steve estaba ahí como cada mañana, abrazándolo y besándolo.

Steve se separó un poco de su cuerpo, sacando su cabeza de entre las sábanas, y le observó; podía sentir esa miraba clavada en su rostro.

Suspiró una vez más antes de abrir los ojos.

Fue entonces cuando la mejor visión de todas apareció ante sus adormilados ojos. Steve, con el cabello desordenado y los ojos más azules que nunca, le miraba con esa mirada que solo le dedicaba a él, esa mirada llena de amor que tanto le encantaba, con los rayos dorados del sol dando de lleno en su espalda; se veía como la más bella de las apariciones. Observó un poco más y decidió que ese aire matutino le daba un aspecto casi angelical. Y era solo para él.

Pudo ver la sonrisa de Steve y una sonrisa igual se instaló en sus labios.

―Buenos días. ― Dijo su preciosa visión matutina con una voz ronca y rasposa por el sueño.

―Buenos días, cariño.

Sonrió otra vez, sin poder evitarlo.

Valía la pena irse a dormir cada noche si lo esperaba esta forma de despertar cada mañana, con el amor de su vida a su lado mirándole con esos ojos que le decían tantas cosas.

Definitivamente lo valía.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, este drabble está escrito desde febrero y estaba esperando el momento para subirlo...

Si les gustó pueden dejar un review y si no les gustó... pos nada :/

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos.

Bye :D

* * *

 **Martes 06 de Junio, 2017.**


End file.
